Wonders of a ladies kiss
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Ron danced one magical dance after another with an angel, Hermione. Very cute, very sweet!


Wonders of a lady's kiss  
  
By Aphrodite  
  
Hello all, I believe this will be a one shot fic unless of course I get wonderful reviews from wonderful people asking it to be continued and if that does by chance happen the other chapters will not be in song fic format unless of course there is the awesome song that matches the chapter perfectly! I am pretty sure that was a run on sentence, especially since there are those curvy lines underneath the whole sentence ^_^! But you can't see those can you? Oh well I hope you enjoy this little fic it is so cute! RW/HG of course! Happy reading!  
  
Oh yeah this thing, I always forgets this thing. I mean come on who would think I was making money off of all of this stuff. If I owned any of this, anything for that matter, I wouldn't be doing what I am doing. Which is writing FAN fics. You know why they are called that? Because fans write them, there for not the author. Makes sense doesn't it? Oh well, I own nothing in this story, the characters are JK Rowling's among countless other people who owns rights to movies and what not, one of those people not being me. And the song is owned by someone else. Who do you ask? Don't ask me I have no idea I forgot who sang it but I love the song. I think I am the only country music listener in this entire area. Oh well life does go on! Onward to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was in his room preparing for the sixth and seventh year dance. How in the world did he get into this mess, a dance, AGAIN! Didn't he just have to put up with one of those his fourth year? Wasn't that one enough torture for one man to endure? Apparently not as it may there will be a dance to night. The saddest part of the situation is he was going to have to do this all over again next year, oh what he wouldn't do to be anything but a sixth year. At least when you are a seventh year you don't have to dread the next year.  
  
Oh the agony of school functions. Now whose bright idea was it to have one of these things? Oh that right one of the muggle born female students said that her sister attended something called a prom during her last years of school some where in America. And Dumbledor being Dumbledor thought this to be a wonderful idea! But of course this meant very much pain for the older boys of the school. Very much pain indeed as it was previously shown in the pitiful red head mentioned just a few lines up. He was currently trying to find what he did with his dress robes his brother had given to him last year. Finally he threw his arms in the arm dramatically in a declaration of defeat.  
  
"I give up, I am never going to find them." The brilliant green eyes of best friend studied him with a hidden smirk on his face.  
  
"What can't you find?" He has gone mad, he really has. What have he forgotten I mean he is standing there in blue pin stripped pajama pants, that only fell slightly passed his knees and one of the Weasley famous sweaters, in maroon of course. And to top it all off the dance started in 10 minutes.  
  
"Why I can't find my dress robes Harry. You know the light blue ones. Have you seen them?" Laughing erupted from the ebony haired youth. "What's so funny?" Again more of laughing.  
  
"Calm down Ron. It will be all right. Your robes are in your trunk where they belong. Now hurry up already." Ron sighed and went to his trunk and yanked open the lid. Sure enough the robes were lying right inside. Who would have thought, they were right there in the trunk all along, where they belong. He would have never thought of looking in there. Now he knows why he keeps Harry as a friend.  
  
"Ok, ok I am ready, lets go." Ron said jumping up from his bed where he was putting on his boots that went with the robes. The two best friends made their ways down stairs. "You know Harry you didn't have to wait for me, I know you have a date tonight, so you could have just gone ahead. I would have been fine alone you know." It was true Harry did have a date, and a rather odd one at that, considering he was going with Lavender, but as he puts it friends comes before females. "You know mate, you make it rather hard to be nice to you. I just wanted to walk to the dance with my best friend. You aren't going with anyone so I knew you would want to walk down with some one. Besides Lavender won't be ready for another half an hour at least. She convinced Hermione to allow her and Parvati to get her ready for the dance."  
  
Ron's face registered shocks, among amusement at the fact she allowed them to go anywhere near her with all of their girly items, as she so delicately put it the other day. "And I thought I was going through torture because of this dance. It must be nothing compared to Hermiones." The two boys had a heart felt laugh as the made their way to the great hall for the dance.  
  
The boys were there at least thirty minutes before the girls arrived. They were sitting at a table with Seamus, who shockingly was Hermiones date, Dean, Neville, Justin (from hufflepuff), Hannah (hufflepuff) and a few other drifting students. Rons eyes (along with many others of the male sex) just about popped out of his head. Hermione was, well..., he was pretty sure not Hermione. She looked different to say the least but not bad. Nope not bad at all, quite the opposite really.  
  
Her brown bushy hair was now sleek with slight springy curls in it. A lighter shade of blonde seemed to be shinning from underneath the existing layers. The hair fell in waterfalls down her back, which was bare. The dress robes were a effulgent gold that seemed to swirl around her in flowing waves. Light make up adorned her porcelain face, as the glitter that was lightly traced over all of the showing skin caught on the lights of the room giving her a glowing appearance. To Ron she looked light an angel, but of course this was not said out loud. Nope Ron had to go and say something stupid again. He tends to do that a lot.  
  
"Why in the world did you allow Lavender and Parvati do that to you?" Hermiones face fell and she cast her eyes down ward. Ron immediately felt ashamed. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it is just that he liked her just find with bushy hair and no make up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You look..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Seamus decided he wanted to talk to his date. Ron sighed heavily, 'Oh well I really didn't want to say it any ways."  
  
Ron soon found himself alone at the small table he was sharing with his friends. Everyone else was dancing at the moment. Ron started to think of everyone always talking about him and Hermione. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not but it was hard to figure out with everyone always trying to push you into something when you aren't ready for it.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron are you there? Hello earth to Ron. Ron the Chuddley Cannons just flew into the window are going to be playing a game here in the great hall in ten minutes. Ron?" Ron broke out of his thoughts when he felt himself being hit in the side of the head. He looked up to see Hermione standing next to him with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"What was that for Hermione? You could have just called my name you know." Hermione threw up her hands in disgust, "Wow what a novel ideal Ron, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait that's right I did and you wouldn't answer me." Ron blushed a bit, "oops?"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair next to Ron's. "Why aren't you with you date? He looked as if he wasn't going to let you out of his sight. What did he say, 'there was no way he was going to let this beauty from his eye'?" Hermione blushed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That was before another, prettier beauty came by and asked him for a dance."  
  
"I don't think there could be a prettier beauty."  
  
"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you." Ron fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"I said: Did you eat any of the Chop Souy (AN: can't spell!)."  
  
"Ron we didn't have chop souy."  
  
"Oh then I guess you didn't have any." Hermione just looked at him strange and turned back to the dance floor to watch the couples. A new slow song came on and Hermione started to sing, she loved this song. Being a muggle born she knew all of the muggle songs that were being played at the dance. Some one had suggested them, saying Muggles really know about making romantic music. Ron noticed her slight dancing to the music.  
  
"Hermione would you like to dance? I mean since your partner left and mine never existed and all." He tied his hands in knots waiting for the answer. Finally she looked at him and smiled. "I would love to!" ^_^  
  
He led her out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. There was no awkwardness, no stepping on toes and such, as everyone would have suspected. No their movements were precise and flowing. They seemed to know each others movements before they were executed and matched them perfectly. To anyone watching they looked to be a couple very much deep in love. After four or five straight dancing, Ron looked down at the angel in his arms. "You know Hermione, you look amazing tonight. Like an angel, a perfect angel."  
  
Hermione looked at him with great surprise. She smile at him and then leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
  
  
/I got a funny feeling the moment that your lips touched mine / /Something shot right through me / /And my heart skipped a beat in time / /There's a different feel about you tonight / /It's got me thinking lots of crazy things / /I think I even saw a flash of light / /It felt like electricity/  
  
All seemed to stand still for a moment. Ron and Hermione stopped dancing in the middle of the floor. They stared straight into each other's eyes as everything else went back into movement. The whole room looked as if it was spinning around them in a splendid swirl of lights. Ron thought of all the times he had heard of people saying he and Hermione were perfect for each other and then hearing Hermione mutter about them just being friends and when will people realize that. He mustn't take this kiss in any other way then friendship, that is all she meant by it, he was sure of it. But then again there is always that chance...  
  
/You shouldn't kiss me like this / /unless you mean it like that / /Cause I'll just close my eyes / /and I won't know where I'm at / /We'll get lost on this dance floor / /Spinning around and around and around and around / /They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love / /They'd never believe we're just friends / /When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that / /If you do, baby kiss me again /  
  
Ron couldn't seemed to makes his body move. He tried but he couldn't, all he could do was stare at the woman before him. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that was still working that people were looking at the and talking about it and how what they said was true. He was pretty sure he heard someone yell out about a bet of some sort but all that mattered then was her, his angel.  
  
/Everybody swears we make the perfect pair / /But dancing is as far as it goes / /Girl, you've never moved me quite the way you move me tonight / /I just wanted you to know /  
  
Hermione looked at Ron after she had planted the kiss on his lips. She couldn't believe that she had did it. Now she was just wondering whether or not he felt what she felt. Did he just think it was a "Thank you for dancing with me and telling me I am beautiful" kiss or did he know it was more. So much more.  
  
Ron on the other hand decided thinking at this point wasn't his strong point so he just threw all caution to the wind and went for it. He leaned his head in and kissed her once again. But this time the kiss was different, this was definitely not a "thank you for dancing with me" kiss. This was a kiss that released secrets, love, and frustration. This was a kiss that spoke volumes. It told of the secrets they had been keeping about the other, the frustration they endured well trying to keep it a secret as well as put up with one another, and it told of love. Love they shared between each other as friends and as something so much more.  
  
/You shouldn't kiss me like this / /unless you mean it like that / /Cause I'll just close my eyes / /and I won't know where I'm at / /We'll get lost on this dance floor / /Spinning around and around and around and around / /They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love / /They'd never believe we're just friends / /When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that / /If you do, baby, kiss me again. Kiss me again/  
  
The kiss broke when clapping could be heard from the background. They broke apart to see Harry starting to clap and slowly all of the Gyriffindor joined in as well as several Hufflepuffs and Raven Claws that knew the group well. The young couple just blushed and turned back to look in each other's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that's what I got. So what do you think? I loved writing this story! It was really a lot of fun for some reason. Any hoo give me a wonderful Christmas present and review please! Thank you very very much! ^_^ 


End file.
